Leopardstar's Choice
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: What is wiser, the heart or the mind? Leopardstar always had to struggle with both ever since Crookedstar passed on, making her the new leader. Now Leopardstar is given a choice by Tigerstar. Now her heart says one thing, and her mind says another. As the time ticks down she has to make up her mind on which one to trust before she gives him his answer. StormClan Challenge


Leopardstar paced back and forth at the Four Trees. He throat felt dry. She knew no amount of water could fix it. She was nervous and she could heart her heart pulse in her chest. The golden RiverClan leader was trying to recollect her thoughts before _he_ arrived. She still remembered it clearly. Only a few days or so ago had it happened. She remembered the powerful, handsome tabby as he made the offer to her.

* * *

"I have an idea, Leopardstar, if you would be so kind to hear me out on it. Not only will it benefit my Clan or yours, but all of the Clans at once." Her heart fluttered in her chest as the dark tabby padded next to her after the gathering. For the longest time she had had a crush on Tigerstar, even back when he was just known as Tigerclaw. There was something about the tom that made her feel so warm. An invited feeling no other tom she could ever recall making her feel.

"What would that be?" She kept calm, keeping her emotions to herself. She swore his amber eyes could see right through her and was just reading her mind right now and seeing how she truly felt about the former ThunderClan warrior that found himself leader of ShadowClan.

"Combine the four Clans into one great Clan. TigerClan." He must have seen her confusion, because he continued on. "Think about it: no lack prey, no border skirmishes, and less and less warriors will die. Not only that, but there will be no more half-Clan cats. We will all be one."

"That does sound like a great offer, but..." She stopped her feelings from getting the best of her. There was a small flicker of annoyance in his eyes as he carefully watched her every movement. His whiskers twitched before he spoke.

"But what?"

"I will need some time to think about it." He stopped and thought for a moment.

"By the half moon come by Four Trees. Have your answer by then."

* * *

Now as she tried to think of her answer, she couldn't help but imagine how it would be. Tigerstar leading the Clan. Many strong, noble, loyal warriors t fight and care for the Clan. Tigerstar taking her to be his mate.

_No! He's ShadowClan! You shouldn't feel this way about him! Say no! _One side of her mind spat at the thought.

_But if you accept, there will only be TigerClan, then you _can_ be with him. It wouldn't be against the code, now would it? _Leopardstar groaned in annoyance. She looked up at the stars, which twinkled ever so brightly. She felt lose in confused. Her mind said on thing, but her heart said another. She lifted her muzzle in the air.

"What am I to do, Crookedstar? I need your guidance. I don't think I'm ready to be leader. Why did you and Blackclaw leave me when I now need you two the most? My leader and my dearest friend." She lowered her head, feeling defeated in the battle against herself. She wanted to wail like a kit and cry out about how unfair it was. The choice would be hard. It would change a lot of things. Even lives. She wished she had at least told Stonetail, but Tigerstar had said it was something for leaders only. That their deputies wouldn't understand the importance of it yet.

_Crookedstar would want you to do what was right for the Clan._

_Crookedstar would want you to follow your heart, Leopardstar. _In frustration she dug her claws into the ground. He would be here any moment and she didn't have an answer for him! She had to make up her mind! She had to make it up now! Before he got here!

On one paw she would keep the Clans the way they were, the way it had always been, the more stable way, but more cats would die and not all cats could be fed in leafbare.

On the other paw there would be one Clan, less cats would die, there would be plenty of prey, but... She stopped.

_But what? _She couldn't find anything wrong with Tigerstar's plan. She tried and tried, but the idea only made itself look better and better with each passing moment. Each heart beat she leaned more and more towards TigerClan.

_And maybe... Just maybe... He'll make you his mate. The two of you could have kits, like you've always wanted. You wanted to be a mother ever since you were little, remember? _Yes, she did remember. Now she just needed to wait for Tigerstar. She closed her eyes and imagined the powerful tom with his tabby pelt, broad shoulders, handsome muzzle. Her hear fluttered.

_In TigerClan all could be better. For me, for Stonetail, for everyone._

"Have you made up your mind?" A familiarvoice mused. A voice that made her feel weak and sent her heart soaring past StarClan. She turned to see Tigerstar padding over to her. She told herself she was making the right choice. She reassured herself that everything would be fine in the end.

"Yes I have."

"And?"

"RiverClan accepts your offer. We will join TigerClan."


End file.
